gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ElectricMayhem
Hello! Hi, LadyBug68! First of all, if you're going to be an administrator (which I do have to speak with my fellow administrator about...), you should learn how to sign talk pages. If you type four tildes (~), it creates a signature for you. I can help you with that if you want! :) I will speak to my fellow administrator about you becoming one, but it should not be an issue! Welcome to the wiki, and if you have any problems, please leave a message on my talk page! :) [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 21:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Done! :) ---Tsu'tey♫ 22:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem, but what are you making the emoticon for? Sorry, it has been an extremely long day, I have been working for a long time, and I hardly slept, but enough about my life... ;) Once again, your welcome, and as long as you tell me why you need to make the emoticon or like, what it's purpose would be, I shouldn't even haev to ask about it! :) I hope to talk to you soon! ---Tsu'tey♫ 10:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah, that's good (whatever that is!); can you make a Gizmo emoticon, though? This one may help: Thanks! :) I hope to talk to you soon! ---Tsu'tey♫ 22:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! Um, it should not be an issue, but could you please explain to me what exactly it is that you did? Like, what are the benefactors of this? Thanks! :) ---Tsu'tey♫ 18:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply Haha, it should not be a problem! :) ---Tsu'tey♫ 18:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think that we should have badges on this wiki. Can you add them please? sorry i didnt know that until you told me in chat and isnt two warnings enough because your acting rude How do you ban someone from a wiki? I need to do it on one of my wikis. Thank You! Hey, thank you so much for telling me about the vandalism issue -- I had absolutely no idea. I see you already fixed the problem, though. :) I did see what the Wikia Contributor did to the page by going into the page's history. I'm going to track down the user's IP address and ban them from the wiki. I also wanted to apologize for my absence on the wiki. I've been busy trying to expand my new wiki, The Adele Wiki. But you have done a great job with the wiki -- it looks amazing! I have to admit, I am not a fan of the badges, and if they get out of hand so that users are making stupid edits on pages just to earn badges, I will remove them, but you seem to be doing a fine job with them. :) Do you mind making some more user boxes like the ones on your user page, by the way? And don't just expand them to user boxes for ranks with the badges, you can do them for stuff like "This user's favorite character is...". Look at the ones on this page. I think they would look awesome. Thanks, you've been doing a great job with the wikI! And also, when I get a chance, I can try and change the badges on the wiki so that the images and phrases are Gremlins-related. :) I'll work on it. Thanks, ---Tsu'tey♫ 15:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi mate, just a quick message to find out the reasons for deleting my son's entry page for Science lab Gremlin? There currently wasn't a page with any info on this gremlin and any pointers would be helpful so he's sure of what to include so as to avoid any other deletions for the pages he's created. lenny 121 Cheers for your help. Sorry! Sorry ElectricMayhem! i only made an account here not that long ago, and i didn't mean to upset or insult you, so im sorry. '' Hill Nothing fan. 'Are you a legend?' Thank you! Thank you ElectricMayhem, you truly are the Master of Awesomeness!, oh yeah, when i asked "are you a legend" earlier it meant, you must be legendary for the work and devotion you put in this wiki, cause before i made an account and was just a wiki contributor, it was you that made this wiki awesome! so aka 'Thank you!' 'Hill Nothing fan!' Come to the wiki chat Hello ElectricMayhem! Shadow Mogwai and I, Mr. Glasses the Brain Gremlin, would like to ask you when it would be a good time to all chat together on the wiki chat. Please tell us when a good time would be.Mr. Glasses the Brain Gremlin 00:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi, sorry for my absence on the wiki, I have been '''really '''busy working on my latest project, the Adele Wiki, which is a wiki for the British pop singer Adele (she sang "Rolling in the Deep" and "Someone Like You"). Um, anyways, I love what you have done with the place! Were you the one that made this awesome background and redesigned it? It looks great. I'll try and be on the wiki more often, but I have been extremely busy. You did a great job re-designing the wiki, though. =) ---Tsu'tey♫ 21:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki chat So most of us agree on Saturday. Well, see you then! Mr. Glasses the Brain Gremlin 22:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) About the chat, Well... We all agreed on Saturday but aren't sure about what time. I don't know what time it is where you live, so tell me and we'll all come to an agreement.Mr. Glasses the Brain Gremlin 01:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there's an exact time for the wiki chat to begin, i live here in Britain and we are 5 to 8 hours ahead of America, i contacted Mr Glasses the Brain Gremlin earlier, but i think it was still morning where he was. 'Hill Nothing fan. Yo! join on us on the chat page! ITS ON RIGHT NOW! Wait. Hey, wait a second! i thought i uploaded the Brain Gremlin photo in the stock exchange! and i also made it my avitar! ''Hill Nothing fan! YOU ARE STILL A LEGEND! :)'' Hi And Hello Hi!; I'm CoolGiz, the other admin on the board. I haven't talked to you before and it seems like you, like me and Tsu'tey, is a head honcho around here; you're doing a good job so far so keep it up. Now, since I guess it is you who are doing the most of the updates on the wiki, I was wondering if you could change the Gizmo background to a more simple non-patterned and non white one or take away the transparency of the green middle part of the wiki since honestly, it's distracting. CoolGiz OK You do that; I've gotten used to the Gizmo background but it's good to see that you seem to agree about the transparency of the green; it's probably for the best if it's removed. CoolGiz Oh..sorry...ok from now on i'll stop the disambigulation thing! ''Hill Nothing fan!'